Shatter
by Wake Me Up When It's All Over
Summary: Killua transfers to a new school in the middle of the year. His first day, he meets a boy named Gon. Despite the boy's overly cheerful attitude, Killua doesn't mind hanging out with him. At the end of the day, though, Killua learns his new friend is a bit more different than he expected. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

"Class, this is Killua Zoldyk. He's transferring to our class today. Killua, please sit at that unoccupied desk over there, please." The boy didn't acknowledge the teacher's words, silently crossing the classroom. Before he sat, another boy called out, "Eh? Is that your natural hair color?"

Killua glanced over at the speaker - a dark haired boy who appeared to have been held back a grade or two. "Leorio!" the teacher snapped. "Don't be rude!" Killua sat, sighing. _So this school has those types too, huh?... Well, I guess they all do._ He could practically see the loud-mouthed kid's veins bulging in anger.

He scouted out his position in the room. At the very back, edge of the row, window-side. _Perfect,_ he thought. He hung his bag over his chair and proceeded to ignore the stares, gazing out the window.

 _At least they have to crane their necks to stare at me,_ he thought. Killua knew his white hair and blue eyes were uncommon. He knew that, but it didn't make life anymore fun. In fact, his unusual coloring often led to trouble he'd rather avoid. "Hello! So you're new, too?" He looked up.

A boy with ruffled black hair was waving from the seat beside him, smiling. "Ah... Yeah..." Killua replied, unprepared. "When did you arrive?" The boy appeared to think about it. "Oh, just yesterday. My name is Gon, it's nice to meet you! What's your name?" The white-haired boy wanted to smack him.

 _The teacher just introduced - no, forget it._ "Killua. I'm Killua," he said. "And anyway," he said, turning, "class will start soon, so we should stop talking." The sudden silence caught him off guard, and he turned in astonishment.

Gon had an expression he couldn't identify. Sheepishness? "I'm sorry," he said, laughing softly, "what did you say?" Killua sighed, enunciating his words, "I said, class will start soon, so let's talk later." The boy nodded. "Meet you at lunch?" he offered cheerfully.

 _...Oh well, he's not unpleasant to be with._ "Okay," Killua agreed. Gon smiled overzealously, causing Killua to realize he had just agreed to hang out with, what seemed after careful observation, was someone with too much energy.

Then the classes began and Killua immediately began to hate the school. It wasn't really that bad - the classes were fairly easy and his classmates largely ignored him after initial introductions - but the campus itself! Whose clever idea was it to have the eight grade classrooms from one end of the place to the other?

 _It's not like I'm out of shape,_ Killua thought, _but it's irritating! Too easy to become lost and late!_ He sighed. Then spotted Gon entering his next class. "Gon!" he called out, but the boy didn't acknowledge him.

 _At least look up,_ he thought irately. Walking into the classroom he found an empty seat next to Gon's again. After he sat down he tapped the boy's shoulder. "Eh-" the boy began, turning quickly. "Oh, it's only you," he greeted Killua with evident relief. "Heartwarming," Killua complained, rankled.

Gon apologized profusely, but then the class started. With reluctance Killua concentrated on the subject - which turned out to be a waste of time. It was History, which basically taught Killua that his ancestors made lots of mistakes, and that ' _you kids have to do better! Pick up our slack!_ '

"Boring," Killua muttered, walking out as soon as the bell rang. "Wait!" Killua turned to see Gon jogging to catch up. "What?" The boy grinned. "It's lunch! Wanna come with me? I eat in a classroom, it's usually empty."

Killua smiled. Lunch? Already? Finally! I thought the torture would never cease! He followed the boy through the school, dodging excited kids that were practically drunk on the freedom lunch provided.

"I eat here," Gon announced, gesturing to an open classroom. "It's Mrs. Krueger's, but she's okay with me eating here." Killua shrugged. "Sounds good." He followed the boy inside. Gon walked over to one of the desks and pulled out his lunch. It smelled appetizing. Killua pulled out his sandwich and ate it.

It was quiet. _Does Gon find the silence uncomfortable?_ Killua wondered idly. He knew most people enjoyed talking. And this cheerful boy seemed like a top candidate chatterbox. But to his surprise, throughout the meal the boy didn't say a word. Killua found the boy's stare unnerving though.

"Is there food on my face?" he asked finally. Gon looked startled. "Wha..? Oh, no, I just..." The boy blinked, seeming confused. Killua didn't like this. _He_ was the one who was being stared at, after all.

 _But he seems like a good guy,_ he thought, his irritation dissipating as he watched Gon fumble for words. "I'm sorry," his classmate finally managed. "I usually eat alone, and I've only just met you, so I thought I'd make sure I could match up face with name next time we meet! I'm bad with that sort of thing..."

Killua wanted to groan. He could tell Gon was lying - heck, _anyone_ could, the way the boy was stammering. But he also wondered why. For now, though... "Nah, it's fine," he replied casually, smirking. "Okay," Gon agreed.

All too soon lunch was over and classes began again. As he went through school, though, Killua kept mulling over Gon's strange actions. However, at the end of the day, he realized he'd forgotten his notebook in Technology.

He entered the classroom to see Kurapika at his desk. Grading papers, Killua assumed. He went over to his desk and looked for his notebook. "Aha," he said softly, locating it. When he pulled it out, he felt another notebook inside. _Did someone else forget his?_ Killua pulled that one out as well.

It was Gon's. _I'd give it to him,_ Killua thought briefly, _but I don't know where he lives._ He thought about keeping it and giving it to Gon the next day, but then he realized Gon probably needed it for homework. He glanced at the teacher. _No guarantees any other adult is still here this late._ "Mr. Kurapika?"

The blonde glanced over at the boy. "Yes," he said briskly, consulting his roster, "Killua?" The boy sighed. As reliable as this teacher seemed, Killua wasn't comfortable asking about his classmate's address. "Uh, Gon forgot his notebook. Would you mind giving it to him tomorrow..."

"Oh, are you his friend?" Kurapika asked. Without waiting for an answer he continued, "Here, this is where Gon lives." He scribbled something on a card and handed it to him. "Please send it over to him."

Killua stared in disbelief at the blonde who, in a matter of seconds, just decided things without his permission. Oh well, he thought reluctantly, I got what I wanted. "Wait a second," Kurapika said before the boy could walk away, "you're new, right?" The boy blinked. "Uh... Yes," Killua replied cautiously. "Don't forget Gon's deaf," the teacher said off-handedly, returning to his work.

 _...Huh?_

 **Hello! Is this my first Hunter x Hunter fanfic? Yes! Yes it is! And I'm pretty happy with how this first chapter is working out so far. It's a decent size too, I think. It'll be hard for me to top this one. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Killua wondered if he's heard his teacher correctly. _It'd be pretty hard to mishear 'deaf' though,_ he admitted. He looked up, stopping. A car was coming, and even with his skateboard, he wasn't going to just speed in front of it. _I'm glad my house is nearby,_ he reflected. All he had needed to do was grab his board and go.

Geez, this guy lives far, he complained mentally, after he had skated across half the town. _How does he get to school, anyway? He walked out - there's no way he's still-_ At that moment, he flew past a familiar figure with dark hair... He spun, stopping to face the boy. "Gon!" he greeted, raising his hand.

The boy was looking down, and trudged past, not noticing him. _Lucky the teacher told me he was deaf,_ he thought, _or I would've been really mad right now..._ He kicked up his board and walked in front of Gon, waving his hand under his classmate's face. The boy looked up, clearing startled.

"Killua!" Gon smiled, recovering from the shock of seeing his new friend. "Do you live this way?" Killua snorted, tapping Gon lightly on the head. " _No one_ lives this far! You _walk_ this distance?" Gon nodded, confused. "Yeah!"

Killua shrugged. Digging around in his bag, he pulled out the notebook. "Here," he said, handing it over. Gon's eyes widened. "Eh?! I forgot that?" He immediately grabbed it. "Thank you, Killua! You're the best, I hadn't finished my homework in this one yet." Killua tilted his head. "Having trouble?"

Gon grinned sheepishly, ducking his head. "Tech always gives me trouble." He shrugged. "Actually, everything but Phys Ed gives me trouble, but Tech's the worst." Then his eyes lit up - with an idea.

Killua back away slightly.

"Hey!" Gon exclaimed, grabbing Killua's hands, "You're really smart, right? I watched you in class, everything's so easy it's boring! Can you help me, please?" The white-haired boy flushed a little from the excess praise. "Like a study session?" he asked slowly. "Yeah!" Gon stared at him, his eyes glittering.

The phrase _puppy-dog eyes_ crossed Killua's mind. "I need to call my family," he warned the boy. "And what about yours?" His classmate grinned. "Aunt Mito won't mind at all," he reassured him.

The boy pulled out his phone and dialed home. To his relief, his father picked up. "Hey dad," he said cautiously, "a... uh, friend of mine needs help studying. I figured I'd help him out for the afternoon, so I'll be home late, okay?"

"Sure," his father said. He sounded preoccupied. _Busy with a job again,_ Killua figured. "Cool. Bye, dad," he said. He hung up quickly. "Yes!" crowed Gon, who had heard the whole thing. "My house is this way!"

He began running steadily through the streets. Killua thought about following him on his board, but opted to run. He snapped his fingers - the movement caught Gon's attention and Killua asked, "So why did you never tell me you're deaf?" The boy tilted his head, then shrugged. "I don't know," he confessed.

"Actually, not a lot of people know I'm deaf at school, since I can read lips and all... How did you find out?" Killua made a vague gesture. "Teacher." Gon nodded, understanding. "It's okay though," Gon added, "cause we're friends."

They passed a store filled with sweets. Killua made a mental note to check the place out next chance he got. "So why did you move here?" Gon asked. His classmate hesitated. I probably shouldn't tell him the whole truth... "My father got a new job," Killua replied simply, then added, "My brothers find it a pain, but what can you do?"

"Oh," Gon said. He suddenly grinned. "Aunt Mito doesn't really work too much, but my dad is an assassin!" Killua nearly fell over at his classmate's words. As it was, he stopped running abruptly, forcing Gon to do the same. " _What?_ " he finally choked out. "Uh-huh," Gon said proudly.

" _Why would you go around saying that?_ " Killua hissed at the boy. Gon blinked, not seeming to understand. Killua sighed, wondering if his new friend was mentally challenged as well as deaf. "You're my friend," Gon replied cheerfully. "I trust you, Killua." The boy didn't know whether to be embarrassed or angry. He went for angry, hitting his classmate on the head. "So what, you tell all your friends this?!"

Gon had managed to keeps Killua's face in view, and as he cradled his head he whimpered, "Well, you're my first friend..." Suddenly a cat ran past them and Gon's head whipped around to follow it. His face brightening he chased after it, all thoughts of their conversation seemingly driven out of his head.

There he goes, Killua thought wryly. It took a while to reach Gon's home, and they found it empty. "Aunt Mito must be out," Gon said. "Make yourself comfortable!" Killua sat down, looking around the house.

"So what do you have trouble in most right now?" he asked when Gon seemed to have settled in. The boy gulped. Killua chuckled. "Do you have a computer?" Gon nodded. "Okay, here, let me show you..."

 _In the end,_ Killua thought exasperatedly, _this was useless._ He could practically see the steam coming out of Gon's head. "Let's stop for now," he announced. Gon nodded, looking relieved. "Can we continue tomorrow?" he asked hopefully. Killua shrugged. "Sure. Okay, I'm off. Thanks for the snacks," he added.

"It's dark," he noted, looking out the window. "What's that aunt of yours doing, anyway?" _Not that I have a right to talk,_ he thought, _but he did mentioned his aunt didn't work a lot._ Gon tapped his shoulder. "What?" he said, turning. Smiling, Gon reminded him, "I couldn't read your lips that way..."

Embarrassed, Killua repeated the question. "Oh..." Gon looked worried. "Actually, she shouldn't be out this late, but I had so much fun I forgot..." The boy ran out of the house. Killua stared after him a moment before the phone rang. He picked it up. The unfamiliar voice on the other end asked, "Is this the Freecs residence?"

Killua belatedly recalled that was his friend's surname. "Yes," he replied cautiously. "Earlier today," the voice said, "there was an accident. The body has just been identified as Mito Freecs. She is in a coma." There was a click, and Killua was left holding the phone. He turned towards the door.

"Gon!"

 **Huh... That escalated quickly. But at least I got another chapter out there, right guys? I can't believe it took two chapters for a whole day! Usually I skim the little details, but I don't usually write... Actually, recently I've been writing psychological/mental trauma stories, so this is a nice break.**


	3. Chapter 3

The woman was breathing, but very slightly. Wires formed a latticework over her body, leading to machines of all sorts. A steady beeping filled the silence, and the chatter of doctors was muffled by the closed door. Killua glanced at his still friend, who had his arms wrapped around his bent knees. Gon's head was down.

There was nothing he could do. Killua growled with frustration. He had no experience in comforting people. He remembered Gon's words - ' _well, you're my first friend_ '. _You're mine too,_ he thought sadly, _though I'm a pretty sorry excuse for one._ Suddenly he felt arms wrap around his middle. He looked down to see Gon hugging him. The boy wasn't crying at all. But he was shaking.

As gently as he could, because it seemed like the right thing to do, Killua hugged Gon back. "It'll be okay," he murmured into the boy's dark hair. He knew Gon couldn't hear him, but he couldn't help himself. "At least she's still alive..."

Gon barked out a laugh, startling Killua. "Sorry," he whispered, "I know you're saying things, but I can't hear..." Killua hugged Gon tighter. _That's okay,_ he thought. _At least you're both alive._ Naturally, that's when his phone rang. Reluctantly Killua extricated himself from Gon's embrace, mouthing ' _phone_ ' as he did so.

"What is it?" he demanded, irritated. "Where have you been?! It's so late, and we're worried for you! Killua, darling, are you all right?" It's my mother, he thought disgustedly. "Didn't dad tell you? I'm doing a study session," he snapped. "Don't talk to me that way," his mother scolded him.

"Besides, it's already dark! You shouldn't be out this late!" Killua glanced at Gon, who was back in his corner. "Shut it," he snarled at her, "my friend is having a family problem. So I'm helping. Good-bye." He ended the call.

A mumble from Gon. Killua looked at the boy curiously, who repeated the question, "Who was that?" Killua sighed. "My mother," he admitted. He sat down on the floor next to Gon. "But who cares about her - do you want me to stay?" Gon looked sad. "Maybe you should be with your fa-"

He cut off his sentence, jolted out of his self-pity by something in Killua's expression. Even though his friend's face was turned away, something... After a moment he said, "No, can you stay with me, please?"

Killua nodded. "On the bright side," he said tiredly, "at least the weekend begins tomorrow." Gon murmured an agreement, watching as Killua turned his face back to him. "Do you want to stay over with me?" Gon blurted out. His classmate blinked, startled.

"Ah, well," Gon said, "I don't want to be alone... will your family be okay with it?" Killua smirked. "It'll be fine!" He laughed, adding, "If they don't let me, I'll beat them up and escape to your house on my own!"

Gon chuckles nervously. _I hope he doesn't really do that,_ he thought. "Killua," he said suddenly, "what does your dad do?" Killua shrugged. "Same as yours, actually... My whole family, in fact." Gon blinked. "Wow, really?!" he exclaimed. "That's so cool, Killua! It must be nice, the whole family together."

Killua chuckled. "I guess so. Anyways, what about your mom?" Gon blinked. "Oh, I don't know." Killua stared, shocked. What kind of... Not dead or gone or left me or on a business trip, just 'I don't know'? He sighed, slumping against Gon. "I'll have to go home to pick up some stuff," he said.

"Okay," Gon agreed. "I'll wait at my house..." Killua regarded him for a moment. "...What about your dad?" Gon shook his head. "My dad hasn't been home since I was born," he informed Killua sadly.

Killua thought about that as he skated through the dark city streets. _No parents... No friends... Deaf... Interesting guy,_ he mused. Bored, he stopped by the sweets shop and bought some chocolate before making it all the way home. "I'm home!" he called out, barreling into his room. _Clothes, toothpaste, snacks... Okay!_

He ran out of the house, eager to escape. His phone buzzed. He answered it. "Hey dad," he greeted. The man asked, "Where are you going?" Killua replied, "My friend needs more help. I'll be sleeping over. That fine?" A brief pause, then "sure" before a click. Killua tucked his phone away, euphoric.

 _Yes!_

 **I know his family is worse than this, but really, it's much easier at the moment if at least _one_ of them is lenient. His dad let him go that one time, right? Right. So I figured his dad would be the... okay-ish one. But, yay, I got two reviews on this thing! That's great! Good luck with your future works, Flying Butter-san!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks, Killua," Gon said, smiling. "Sure," Killua replied. "What're friends for?" He surveyed the house. It was small, but it had the sort of family feeling that clung to Gon. He smiled. "Want some chocolate?" he offered. Gon shook his head. "Nah," he replied, turning, "I have some snacks of my own. Thanks, though."

Gon was quiet, he noticed. He figured it was normal - after all, his aunt (and only family member) was in a coma. Tired, Killua checked the time and told Gon, "Hey... I'm ready to sleep. Where do I..?" Gon was walking, apparently not noticing what Killua had been saying. Shrugging, Killua followed.

His classmate made it all the way to an open doorway before Killua caught up. Tapping Gon's shoulder, he enunciated, "Gon, where do I sleep?" Gon looked confused, then said, "With me..? Right?"

Killua said, "Oh, so I'll sleep on the floor?" Gon shook his head adamantly. "No! The bed's large enough for both of us. Come on, I'm tired!" Killua tried to argue, but it was hard to argue with a naive, deaf boy.

 _In the end,_ Killua thought exasperatedly, _I can't sleep at all now._ Rolling his eyes, he tried to slip out of the sheets. "No..." A half-asleep Gon hugged Killua, forcing him back. _This... little..._ Killua muttered a few words angrily, relenting and relaxing on the mattress. He was honestly tired, but being who he was, it was too hard to sleep at the moment. "Gon!" he complained. "I can't sleep!"

Suddenly he stopped talking. The back of his shirt was starting to get wet. Craning his neck, he saw tears treating from Gon's closed eyes. _He's... crying... How do I make him feel better?_ Killua panicked slightly until he remembered that hugging had helped before. So he awkwardly twisted himself until he faced Gon.

He squeezed the boy, who in this moment, felt vulnerably fragile, and rubbed his back soothingly. The boy settled down. _Oh thank god,_ Killua thought, relaxing with the boy in his arms.

 **So. I think I did okay with this chapter. I don't really write sleep scenes, so a lot of this is cobbled together from what I read from other fanfics. It's really short, but school just started, so cut me some slack. Also... I just realized plenty of my past stories had mistakes, but I'm too lazy to fix them. Gomen, gomen.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mm..." Killua opened his eyes and choked back a yell. "Ah! Sorry, sorry," Gon apologized with a grin. Backing away, he added, "Breakfast is done." Killua nodded, watching his friend walk away. _Ugh,_ he thought, flopping backwards, _morning..._ He hated morning. He hated waking up in the morning. On Saturdays.

 _I should get up,_ he knew. Sitting up, he ruffled his hair, yawning. _I haven't slept so well in a while,_ he mused. _Last time, I think I was unconscious..._ Shaking the thought away, he walked out and studied the kitchen. He had to admit Gon could cook well, but he was glad he'd bought chocolate the other day. "Any plans for today?" he asked Gon, snapping his fingers. Gon shook his head.

"Not really," he admitted, "I thought I'd visit Aunt Mito, but otherwise..." Killua thought about it for a moment, chewing, then suggested, "We could play something. Do you have an xBox?" Gon looked confused. "Eh... Uh... Just a computer, I think. xBox is that square... black device, right?"

Killua mentally face-palmed. "Yeah. What do you usually do?" Gon looked thoughtful. "Usually I go fishing. We lived in the country before... I think at the outskirts of the city there's a forest, and there's a river in there." His classmate sat up, eyes shining. "Fishing? Really? I've never done that before!" They grinned at each other. "I guess we know what we're doing today," Gon said cheerfully.

His classmate nodded eagerly, finishing off his food. "Wait..." Killua said slowly, just before they walked out, "Which end of the city is the forest?" Gon shrugged. "...Left? Anyway, let's just go!" Killua grabbed his classmate's shoulder. "What?" _This idiot,_ Killua thought tiredly. "Look," he said, "let's check a map."

It was silent for a while, and Killua sighed. They were both running. Even though he had his skateboard with him, he figured he'd save it for the way back. He snapped his fingers. "Hey Gon," he started, "you said something about living in the country. What was it like?" His friend smiled.

"I've been told it's quieter than the city," he offered. They both laughed. "There were definitely less people. Actually, the school was really small. Almost no technology, especially compared to the city. Everyone knew I was deaf, so it was refreshing and a little sad when I moved here." Killua thought about that.

"Why _did_ you move here?" he asked. Gon smiled. "Well... my grandma died, and Aunt Mito wanted a change of scenery." Killua wasn't sure whether Gon was leaving something out, but the boy looked so sad he changed the subject. "Besides fishing, was there anything fun about the country?"

"The bears were a lot of fun to play with," Gon said with a straight face. Killua blinked. "Bears," he repeated. "Mm-hm," Gon confirmed cheerfully. "They liked the fish I caught for them." Killua slowed a little, thinking about it. _I guess I can see that,_ he thought wryly. _Gon's a bit of a wild child, huh?_

Shrugging, Killua picked up the pace again. Idly, he hummed softly to himself. _Ah, this city is huge... I wonder how many snack shops they - crap!_ Killua lunged sideways, knocking Gon over. A bullet passed through the air where they had been a second ago. Pulling out a knife, he turned to face the sniper.

 _Come on, then,_ he silently challenged the person. To his disappointment, the sniper turned and vanished. "Come in," he said to Gon, pulling the boy to his feet, "we need to get out of here. You saw what happened?" Nodding, Gon followed as Killua sprinted, crisscrossing through alleys.

"Wait," Gon said, panting, "we should split up." Killua thought it through. _They're more likely after me, anyway,_ he decided. He gave Gon a thumbs-up, immediately peeling off into another route. He kept sprinting, but slowed, stopping as he realized he couldn't sense anyone following him.

He suddenly realized they hadn't been after him. "Gon!" he shouted, backtracking. _Damn,_ he cursed. _I'd forgotten what Gon said about his dad's job._ The stone walls were confusing, but then he saw the familiar head of ruffled hair bobbing and weaving through the crowd. Ducking under arms, he tried to follow, but couldn't run freely through the bustling streets. He swallowed his impatience and watched.

There, he thought, seeing someone shifting on the roof. He waited a few more minutes until he was certain the person was the culprit. _Okay,_ he thought, ducking into the building. It was closed for remodeling, and was empty. _When in doubt,_ he thought eagerly, spotting some stairs, _go up._

He followed quietly, then tackled the man. "Yo," he greeted easily, incapacitating the man. After making sure he couldn't move, he asked casually, "Have any friends?" Growing cross-eyed to keep the knife in sight, the man shook his head cautiously. From his pulse, Killua deducted it was the truth.

"Okay," he smiled, "so tell me, why did you almost kill me and my friend?" It felt good to say the word. He almost missed the man's stammered response. "I was hired to kill the kid! That's all I know, I swear!" _Truth._ Killua tilted his head, still smiling coldly. "Mm. Then who hired you?" The man hesitated.

Killua prodded him slightly. "Uh... It was dark. They just handed me the money and a picture of the kid, I don't really..." _Lies._ "You're lying," the boy informed him. Giving up, the man said, "Okay, okay! It was a woman named Biscuit Krueger." _Biscuit? What kind of name is that?_ "Thanks," Killua said, killing the man.

He then proceeded to make his way back to the ground, tracking down Gon. He found him at the edge of the city, breathing hard. "Hey," Gon said. "Hey," Killua replied. "So... I found out who the man was working for." Gon's eyes widened. "Really? He was after you? Who was it?" Killua didn't bother correcting Gon's assumption, instead replying, "It was for some woman named Biscuit Krueger. Ring a bell?"

Gon shook his head. "Ah well," he said, already smiling, "it seems we've reached the forest! Let's find the river!" Killua shrugged as he watched his friend walk off. _He's pretty interesting,_ Killia thought.

He ran after the energetic boy, his thoughts turning to fishing - the whole point of this trip in the first place!

 **Hello! I think I made up for the last chapter, right? Oh, by the way, because the setting is supposed to be modern-ish, I used modern-ish things - like xBox. Because I didn't want to get into the whole 'Hunters' thing, I had Gon's dad be an assassin instead of Hunter. And because I wanted to include as many main characters as possible, I keep putting them into random employments that seem to fit them. Enjoy! Poor Mito-san, lying in a coma. I'll probably kill her, too. Just for the sake of the plot line.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: 'Kagome Kagome' is a Japanese... children's song..? that I found somewhere on the Internet. I kind of like it. Has no impact on story at all.**

 _Killua had picked up fishing pretty well,_ Gon thought proudly. He chuckled a bit as he remembered the first time Killua had pulled the fish out of the river. The _look_ on his _face!_ Gon chuckled again.

"What's so amusing?" Killua asked, snapping his fingers. Gon shook his head, and Killua turned his thoughts to other matters. Fishing had been fun, but as they walked along the dark streets now, he wondered about the name 'Biscuit Krueger'. _Sounds familiar,_ he thought. _Where have I heard it before..?_

He sighed, angry at his lack of memory. "Kagome, kagome," Gon sang softly, distracting Killua. He stared as Gon continued to sing, "Kago no naka no tori wa / itsu itsu deyaru / yoake no ban ni / tsuru to kame ga subetta / ushiro no shoumen daare ~ " Snapping his fingers, Killua said, "I didn't know you could sing."

"Ha ha," Gon chuckled. The boy looked happy. "Well... I was so happy about today I forgot myself." Killua tilted his head. "How did you learn to sing?" Gon's enthusiastic reply was immediate, "Bi - anca taught me once! The vibrations in my throat change according to depth and volume... How I learned to speak, as well."

Killua nodded, his focus sharpened. He had heard Gon's voice falter when he said 'Bianca'. The boy didn't seem aware his slip was caught, so Killua decided to do some research later. In the meantime... "Odd song," he remarked thoughtfully. "Mm," Gon said cheerfully. "It is, but I -" Just then his phone rang.

"Someone left a message at home," Gon said, for Killua's benefit. Gon opened up his messages, scrolling quickly. The crash as he dropped his phone made Killua jump, and he watched with wide eyes as Gon rushed away. Following quickly on his skateboard, he snatched up the phone and read the message.

 _Ging Freecs has died._

 **Just because people asked me to let her live, I killed off Ging. Sorry for all the deaths, but seriously... Gon's the sort of person who doesn't** _shatter_ **without a lot of stress, so... Anyways, sorry for the short chapter again, will try to update soon. I hate school. I probably won't be able to update for a bit because of it.**


	7. Chapter 7

_x prologue x_

"Drink this."

"Eh, wait, wait - ugh! This tastes awful!"

"Shut up, Kite. As long as you stay alive, who cares?"

"Pft. Thanks a lot. Wait... What are you pouring on the ground..?"

"Ho-kay, here we go!"

"79^#%$*9$8! I hate you!"

 _x main story x_

"Gon! Gon!" Killua tore after Gon, but damn, that kid was fast! Killua had to admit that even he was having trouble keeping up - especially on the skateboard. But he was tired, so he was just barely kept pace. Suddenly Gon stopped, and Killua swerved to avoid him. He got off and approached the boy slowly.

Gon was crying. Not the usual sobbing a boy would make - with his face screwed up, hiccups coming from his throat - but instead, Gon's eyes looked empty, tears leaking down his face. After a moment, Killua asked, "Ging is your dad, right?" Gon nodded. "...What do you wanted to do?"

"Go home," Gon said, his voice choked. After a second he corrected himself, "Go to Aunt Mito." Killua nodded. "Come on then. Let's... go." Gon nodded sadly, his posture slumped and... broken.

 **Sorry, everybody! I've lost interest. I'll be back in a day... or two... or three... School sucks, okay? Anyways, guess who's with Kite and why Kite cursed so badly! Please review, it'd be nice to hear. Even the bad things.**


End file.
